Son of Heaven - Lancel SI
by bossFNG
Summary: Rebirth is always an unexpected event but getting enhanced by the Essence of Meta after being reborn as one of the least influential Lannisters in Westeros can be interesting. Doubly so when a God seems to have your back
1. Prologue

Urgh, shit. Where am I?

…W-who am I?

I…I can't see anything… What is this place?

No, I knew exactly what was happening.

The events of yesterday afternoon are of particular interest. I found myself around my property before heading back home in a bored dazed and it struck me that I had no idea why I was here or what I was even looking for, but something was drawing me onward, as though an invisible hand was leading me on a leash. At my cabin I found myself walking through the back door. A part of my mind I couldn't focus on was freaking out because I knew with certainty there was no rear entrance. To enter this room I crossed through a glowing archway and found myself in an eerie dark fault illuminated by green and blue torches. In the corners were stacked small mountains of books, some looking like they might crumble away into nothing if I breathed to hard in their direction. Amidst this mass grave of knowledge that I didn't doubt would drive any scholar catatonic, one tome drew my eyes. Its cover is bound in flesh, cruddy stitched to a knucklebone spine. My spectral leash jerked me forward to approach the gothic lectern cradling the grimoire

Time seemed to skip forward like a dream. I woke to find myself in bed with the grimoire in my hand reading strange symbols inscribed in what looked suspiciously like fresh blood. To my surprise and confusion, I could understand the ancient language with no more difficulty than English. The same passage was written several times in different handwritings;

"_**Greetings mortal. A wise choice you've made reading this. Soon your dull existence will be made more amusing. But first, accept our gift."**_

**Pain shot through my entire body. Like a thousand pins and needles under my skin. The edges of my vision closed in as my vision went dark**

**An unknown amount of time later I woke feeling… perfect. Confused I continued where I left off**

"_**Much better! The pact has been formed. No need to thank us mortal. None in their right mind would refuse such a gift. The optimization of your future meat bag has granted you perfect function. Poor diet shant diminish your chosen form. Immunity to disease and poison and as an extra boon, full control of your fertility. However, our services aren't free. You owe us a debt."**_

'**Pact, debt, wait what!'**

"_**We will get into payment later. First, know who you will be offering your services to. We are the **__**Lion of the Night**__**. We travel many realms in many forms and shift shape as we will it. We believe in the obliteration of stagnation. Be it growth or shrinkage. Mortals should change and this is the creed you shall live by."**_

That's not too bad right, stagnation doesn't sound good to me.'

"_**Indeed how shall you pledge yourself, through the mark, contract or your soul?"**_

'My soul?'

"_**A wise choice the soul pledge."**_

'Wait! What? I…"

I didn't have any reaction to this, As I thought about refusing an oppressive amount of power pressed down upon me warning me it could wink me out of existence on a whim. So I did the strange act of nodding my acceptance to a book.

"_**Though you shall be as vulnerable as any mortal, your current abilities shall be a great boon if used wisely".**_

'_**Hmm. We grow tired of these explanations. The final thing you should know is we have nudged people's perception of you to not question your physical changes. We have been generous to you mortal."**_

A green leather-bound book materialized itself into my hands.

_**"**__**This shall give you an overview of your new abilities.**____**Try not to be a bore. The pact is sealed. **__**Extrait Fantal. Extrait Chelid. An.**__"_

As I read the final line the tome glowed a slightly green and crumbled into dust allowing me to see the same crest of the Lion in the Night that was on the cover of book inscribe itself into my palms and fade from existence as well. I couldn't help the feeling the I had been tricked into this pact but I was certain it was too late to go back if that was ever a real possibility. Exhausted I fell back into bed asleep.

"Fuck, my head hurts" I groaned as I opened his eyes and immediately screwed then shut again, the lights seemed to be stabbing into my very brain.

"Ahhhh", that felt like the world's worst hangover, wracking my brain, nope, I had not gone on a bender last night, that I could remember, it was a 'school night' as they say.

I listened out; all I heard was white noise with the faintest sounds of air moving, like really quiet air conditioning.

I was lying naked on a gigantic but comfortable bed. What felt like silk sheets above and below me. I wriggled a little, something felt wrong about my body, I reached an arm up and put it under the covers, where before there had been the flabby body of a middle-aged IT professional, my hands instead touched smooth, hard muscle that implied a level of dedication to fitness I'd never possessed. I ran my hand over my stomach, stone hard abs greeted me, further up pectorals sculpted and broad met my fingers. I snapped my eyes open, to be greeted with the bedroom that wouldn't have looked out of place in the middle ages.

"What? THE? FUCK?" I exclaimed, gazing around before I remembered why he had really opened his eyes in the first place. I threw back the deep blue silk sheet and took a look down.

"YES!" I exclaimed, fist pumping the air, I was now the proud owner of a set of genitalia that would beat 99% of all males in its size and girth. I spied a full-length mirror and I hopped out of bed, feeling a spring in my step like I had had not felt in years. Looking at myself in the mirror I realized I looked nothing like I had looked previously, and that this body that would shame the most dedicated of muscle sculptors and fitness fanatics. My new body was not one of those cartoonish bodybuilder types, it was lean and sculpted but with sufficient bulk in the right places to look damn good!

As I gave himself a once over in the mirror a disembodied voice whispered: "Welcome to your new physical shell."

"Fuck Yeah!" I exclaim "Bitches gonna be gettin' laid! No more friend zone for this motherfucker!"

After spending a lot of time admiring my new self I eventually moved on to important things, like getting dressed and finding out who I was and when I was. A look out the window had me recognizing the Grand Sept of Baelor telling me that I was in the world of ice and fire.

I turned around and saw the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes upon staring at me from the bed I had just left, nude as the day she was born and clearly was comfortable with the openness of bare flesh. Her emerald eyes staring at me in quiet consideration.

Oh fuck...


	2. Lion At Your Door

**Cersei's POV**

The inside of my chambers was cozy and warm. Silk curtains with embroidered lions hung from the walls and doorways. Most of the lanterns had been extinguished bathing the room in a low sensual glow throughout. The heat just enough to counteract the cool breeze coming in from Blackwater Bay. A few incense candles were burning on shelves and tables, though the scent is nowhere near overwhelming. Eventually, a constant shadow passing over my eyes forced me into wakefulness

"Clearly I had more to drink than I thought. I'd have sworn you were far smaller. In body and pillar," she mumbled as she lay in her bed watching her younger cousin Lancel pose around her chambers like a buffoon.

"Oh fuck…" she heard him mumble when he finally noticed that she was awake. Visibly composing himself

He walks over to me and slipped an arm around my supple waist, pulling me into a surprisingly powerful and warm embrace. An involuntary purr and a wordless murmur of affection escaped my lips as he followed it up by tracing kisses up your my neck. My breast pressing against the stone hard slabs of muscle that were his stomach.

"Hello, my queen" he breathes into my ear, running smooth digits down my back.

I wasn't quite so sure what was going on anymore. The boy had become far more confident than I remembered. He was about the same size as Jaime at his age.

"I can't believe we're actually at war. Peace was a fine thing, but war is the crucible of crowns. This generation of Lannister shall make there roars heard".

A shocking amount of insight from what was typically

"Was it this exciting the last time, when you were young?"

The impertinent little cub! Was he trying to call me old?

"What is our next move?"

Hmm. Well, a little rest and relaxation then I had a task that needed fulfilling.

So close to my little lion, my senses were assailed by his scent... "Come to play with your Queen?"

He sauntered his way into my arms, pulling me against him and into a deep, long kiss. Ceding a surprising amount of the initiative he all but melted into my arms.

/ / / / /

**Lancel POV**

Walking through the Red Keep to see the Cersei's brother. I gave some thought to my current situation. I had learned during my 'meeting' with the Queen I was now Lancel Lannister. Nephew to the richest lord in the 7 kingdoms and 6th in line to be Lord Lannister.

Officially I believed the Lannister forces in King's Landing were under Tyrion's command but Cersei definitely held a good deal of say over them. What I needed was to get some of them under my direct command and figure out a plan with what I remembered. Unfortunately, I hadn't read the books but several youtube videos on the episodes had provided a good amount of insights on what was to come. I'd, unfortunately, missed the series finale but knew enough to realize my family was fucked if things didn't change.

I'd have to give this all some serious thought. I needed a plan to survive or at the least a good exit strategy for me and mine.

That said I was really enjoying this new ability of mine to conjure inorganic materials. Just thinking of what I wanted seemed to summon blocks of raw material but if I had no immediate plan for them they seemed to blink out of existence. This would take further experimentation. If I could summon blocks of gold or diamonds and have them stay around I would be able to wield a tremendous amount of economic might. The very thought made me want to laugh hysterically.

Showing up to Bravos at the House of Black and White with a ship packed with precious metals. "Hey dudes, I have a gift for you, can you send someone a gift for me?"

Ok, I lie. I totally started laughing in the halls like a lunatic. Fun times. What I needed most urgently though was to get myself a weapon. I had absolutely no skill at swordplay but I did have an idea of the perfect weapon considering my new physique. But first I had to deal with this task and knocked on the door flanked by two guards.

After a brief moment, I was let in and presented my burden.

"Your visits are too few cousin. Enter, how's my sister?"

Well. glove then fist. " Good evening to you cousin. Sorry to disturb. She is quite recovered. Her Grace the Queen Regent has sent me to command you to release Grand Maester Pycelle." I showed him the crimson ribbon of parchment, bearing Cersei's lion seal impressed in golden wax. "Here is her warrant." Mentally I was both overjoyed and saddened that the imp looked like Peter Dinklage. He had always been of questionable loyalty to the family and I would have to watch him closely, ready to act if need be.

"So it is." Tyrion waved it away after a cursory glance. "I hope my sister is not overtaxing her strength, so soon after her illness. It would be a great pity if she were to suffer a relapse."

I wondered whether the imp had chosen to pick up words as his weapon due to the fact that there were few others he would ever be able to wield.,

"Will you take a cup with me, I find that mold wine helps me sleep."

Only one, I'm here at her grace's behest, not to drink with you." NOt that I trusted him but I did always prefer verbal sparring when seated.

If my sister was so concerned for Pycelle, I would have thought she'd come herself, instead, she sends you, what am I to make of that?

"Truly, I don't care what you make of it, so long as you release your prisoner immediately. My duties would have been fulfilled and I can proceed with my night."

"And you've received these instructions directly from Cersei?"

"As I said several times. Unless you now think me a forger cousin?"

"Not at all, you've waited this long to deliver the information?"

"When the Queen Regent gives me a command, I carry it out as she wants, when she wants."

"Cersei must have great trust in you, allowing you into her chamber during the hour of the wolf."

The little shit, I'd have been concerned had I not known of the trap he was trying to walk me into. On old me, might have worked, but he wasn't quite as clever as he thought. There's no surer sign you're being played than being certain you've grasped your opponent's intent. THough he might not even view me as an opponent."

"The Queen Regent has a great many responsibilities."

"She often works from dusk till dawn."

"She must be very glad to have you helping her from dusk till dawn."

"I make myself available to her grace as any knight should"

"Ah. Lavender oil. She always loved lavender oil, even as a girl.

"I've noticed the smell lingers after spending any time serving her grace"

"Tell me, did Cersei have you knighted before or after she took you into her bed?"

"Truly the perversity of imps is true, making such filthy accusations and having such thoughts of their own sisters. Know thy no shame."

"Funny. Have you ever given any thought to what King Joffrey will have to say when he finds out you've been bedding his mother?"

"Probably nothing as bad as to the one who dared impune upon his mother's virtue with such accusations."

"Did she take you against your will? Can you not defend yourself, knight? I'm sure even the slightest questioning of the guards would reveal interesting things about your whereabouts."

"Your own father, Lord Tywin, when I was named the King's squire, he told me to obey her in everything. If she had me attend to her in my duties then that is my lot."

"Did he tell you to fuck her, too? Sample some of his only daughter's cunt"

"I have only ever done as I was bid. No more no less."

"Hated every moment of it, is that what you'll have me believe? A high place in court, a knighthood, my sister's legs spreading open for you at night. Oh, yes, it must have been terrible.

Wait here. His Grace will want to hear this. Can you imagine his joy were I to tell him he might have a new sibling on the way"

"I have admitted to nothing of the such, if his grace wishes to question me it is his right."

"Save it for Joffrey. He loves a good grovel."

"Allow me to accompany you my lord, it was your sister's bidding, the Queen, that I be here to begin with. I can show you some of the features of the Red Keep i've come to know. Like which halls aren't often patrolled. Which windows aren't locked and look out over Blackwater Bay. Why if architecture is of interest I even know how far a drop it is from most windows and oblivion *cough* sorry, I meant the castle's base."

"You've become brave since putting on a little muscle and earning the title Ser. Why I should ask my new friend Bronn to may you a visit. He has a keen interest in the darker aspects of life. Or simply wait till morn and have a discussion with the King. You might find yourself making a long term visit to Ned Stark."

'I'm a Lannister, he's a Stark. A Stark raised by an Arryn. While he may think his honor gave him the moral right to lead. My father and uncle taught me. Power is mostly a matter of making the right corpses at the right time. Is this the right time Lord Tyrion?" I asked putting the most deranged smile I could manage on my face.

"Perhaps not. Let us drink cousin. My sister is a beautiful woman, and I'm sure you only act for the good of the realm. Go back and tell her that I beg her forgiveness, that I want no more conflict between us and that, henceforth, I shall do nothing without her consent."

"She will be most pleased to hear that. Her demands?"

"Oh, I'll give her Pycelle. I'll release him in the morning. Cersei can keep him as a pet, if she wants, but I will not have him on the Council. We mustn't reward traitors.

"I shall pass on the message. I wish you well me lord"

Dropping my goblet on the table I made a smooth and rapid exit.


	3. Green Book - Abilities

Image credit Martina-Petrova from ArtStation

Taken from the Essence of Meta CYOA on QQ

Also I post the chapter early on the site where on can show their PaTrOnAgE to writers and encourage this time consuming habit. If you find yourself so inclinded. You can find me their under the same name; bossFNG

/

/

/

Essence of the Crafter

**Master craftsman, able to design, build and maintain anything from machines to a simple shovel.**

**Flawless work, anything created will never rot or rust only able to be destroyed through violence. These creations are extremely durable as well.**

**Creations work better than one made by someone else.**

**Can conjure dead or inorganic materials needed to work with from thin air.**

**Ability to craft items on par with those in myth and legend, spears that never miss, swords that can cut through anything, invulnerable armor, etc.**

**Can force specific abilities onto items through sheer skill and ability to craft on a conceptual level.**

Essence of the Warlord

**By consuming the essence of the Warlord you are granted several boons.**

**A body just above peak of your species in ability, one sculped to your tastes.**

**Infinite willpower to tackle any foe, even bloody and broken you will not stop.**

**Endless endurance, stamina, and immunity to pain.**

**Mild regenerative ability able to come back from would be fatal wounds in minutes.**

**Supernatural mastery of many weapons and unarmed styles, even just plain old brawling.**

**Immense skill conducting war on a strategic and tactical level.**

**Good handle of logistics and how to raise and train a force from a small band of soldiers to entire armies.**

**Charisma to lead and inspire said armies even at your darkest hour.**


End file.
